Regalo De San Valentín
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: AU. Sakura ha hecho un osito de felpa para Syaoran en el día de San Valentín.


**Regalo de San Valentín**

Son las 2 de la madrugada. La tranquilidad reina en la Cd. de Tomoeda. Las calles están casi vacías, el aire es frío y el cielo esta estrellado. Son pocas las personas quienes aún permanecen despiertas. Entre ellas se encuentra Sakura, una adolecente de cabello casta claro y hermosos ojos verdes. Lleva horas trabajando para terminar un pequeño osito antes del amanecer.

-¡Acabe!- exclama emocionada al ver terminado su arduo trabajo. Después de todo se tardo una semana en terminarlo y quedará bien. Además era la primera vez que hacía algo así.

Se dejo caer en su cama con muñeco en sus brazos tras quitar de ella los materiales que había usado. Aún tenía puesta la ropa que se había puesto cuando regreso de la escuela. Levanto con ambos brazos al osito para ver nuevamente su trabajo terminado se le quedo mirando hasta que se sonrojo al recordar la persona a quien le regalaría: Shaoran Li.

Era un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés. Ambos eran amigos desde la primaria cuando la familia de él se mudo de Hong Kong a Tomoeda por el trabajo de su padre. No sabía como, ni cuando se enamoro de él, pero estaba completamente segura de que él era la persona más importante para ella.

Se quedo abrazando al osito pensando en Shaoran hasta quedarse dormida con una gran sonrisa.

-Sakura, Sakura, hija despierta, Sakura- insistía una y otra vez Nadeshiko, una mujer de cabello negro ondulado y ojos verdes, intentando levantar a su hija. Era de mañana y si no se levantaba pronto llegaría tarde a la escuela.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- pregunto adormilada Sakura sin entender la razón por la cual su madre se encontraba en su habitación

-Se te hace tarde para la escuela

-¿Eh?- el sueño aún le impedía terminar de comprender, miro su reloj-despertado para finalmente darse cuenta de la situación -¡ahhh!- grito levantándose de la cama y tirando en el proceso al osito de felpa que tanto trabajo le había tomado, el cual había olvidado tenerlo con ella

Nadeshiko sonrió levemente al ver la desesperación de su hija por que nuevamente se había quedado dormida. Cuando iba a salir cayó en cuenta de la presencia del muñeco

-¿Lo hiciste tú?- pregunto levantándolo

-¿Eh?- Sakura detuvo su recorrido por su cuarto para girar a ver a su madre. Sonrojándose al darse cuenta que encontró su trabajo

-¿Te lo regalaron o se lo vas a dar a alguien?- pregunto al ver la reacción de su hija

-¡Mamá!- grito más sonrojada quitándole el muñeco y sacándola de su cuarto

La pelinegra se sorprendió de la reacción de su hija pero después sonrió con nostalgia. En un año su hija tendría la misma edad que ella tenía cuando se caso con Fujitaka. Ahora ella tenía casi 30 años de estar felizmente casada. Como pasaba el tiempo.

-Buenos días- saludo cansada de correr al entrar en su salón, pero había valido la pena pues llegó antes que el profesor. Varios de sus compañeros le regresaron el saludo mientras caminaba a su asiento.

Poco después de tomar asiento se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Shaoran. Se pregunto si se le había hecho tarde también, aunque era raro que le pasara eso. Cuando llegó el profesor en turno empezó a preocuparse pues era aún más raro que faltara a clases.

-Parece que Li esta resfriado- comento Tomoyo a la hora del almuerzo

-Por eso falto- dijo Chiharu

-Si

-Es raro que se enferme- observo Naoko

-Es cierto, espero que no sea nada grave- comento Rika -¿verdad Sakura?

-¿Eh? Si, seguro mañana estará mejor

-Tendrás que ir a su casa para darle su chocolate- le susurro Tomoyo a la castaña

-Cre-creo que si- afirmo nerviosa, no solo por el hecho de darle el chocolate de San Valentín sino también por el osito hecho especialmente para él por lo que había escuchado.

Después de la escuela Sakura se dirigió a la casa de Shaoran. Esta era de tamaño mediano pues su familia era amplia. Además de sus padres, tenía cuatro hermanas mayores. Quienes tres ya estaban casadas y ya no vivían en la casa. Mientras la más joven de ella aún estudiaba la universidad.

Al llegar se puso muy nerviosa y ya no estaba tan segura de seguir. Por un momento pensó en dejar en el buzón la bolsa con el chocolate hecho a mano, el osito y agregarle una tarjeta para que supiera de quien era. Pero Yeran Li, la madre de Shaoran, una mujer alta, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, la vio y la invito a pasar. Sin otra opción entro en la casa. Platicaron un poco antes de dejarla subir al cuarto de su hijo. Además ella también subió para llevarle su medicina.

Cuando ambas entraron Shaoran despertó. Al ver a Sakura se sentó en su cama y la invito a sentarse junto a él. Después de tomarse su medicina su madre salió del cuarto para dejarlos solos.

-Gracias por visitarme- dijo levemente sonrojado por la fiebre

-No-no es nada, solo quería saber como estabas- Shaoran se extraño por la actitud de Sakura –además vine a darte esto- le entrego la bosa con las cosas para él

Al revisarla vio los chocolates y el osito. Esté fue lo que saco de la bolsa antes de dejarlo junto a su cama

-¿Lo hiciste tu?- pregunto sorprendido

-Sip

-Gracias

-Sabes Shaoran, cuando se regala un muñeco hecho por uno mismo a una persona amada y este le pone su nombre sus sentimientos serían correspondidos

-¿Po-por qué me lo das?- pregunto nervioso aún sin poder aceptar lo que sucedía

-Es que… tu…- bajo la mirada apenada intentando reunir valor –tu me gustas Shaoran- confeso finalmente acercándose inconscientemente al rostro de Shaoran provocando que su sonrojo aumentará, aunque la despistada Sakura no se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle

-Yo…- Shaoran estaba sorprendido, realmente no se lo podía creer. Sakura le gustaba él. Lo más extraño es que ella se le haya adelantada y hubiera hecho lo que tenía pensado hacer para confesarle sus sentimientos.

Dejo el osito sobre su cama antes de levantarse, sin dirigirle una mirada o la palabra a Sakura. Esto la preocupo. Por un segundo pensó en un rechazo de su parte. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando saco de un cajón de su escritorio un lindo osito.

-También había escuchado lo mismo- empezó hablar Shaoran sentándose nuevamente en su casa con el osito en sus piernas y su vista fija en el –hice esto para dártelo hoy- levanto su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa –porque también me gustas- confesó mirándola a los ojos

Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pero pronto una gran alegría la lleno. Prácticamente se lanzo sobre él para abrazarlo provocando que ambos cayeran en la cama. Se separaron un poco sonrojados y se quedaron viendo por unos segundos antes de que sus rostros se acercaran para…

-¡Shaoran!- gritaron las cuatro hermanas del adolecente sumamente preocupadas por él al entras a su habitación si llamar. Ellas logaron ver su situación previa antes de que los jóvenes se levantaran para sentarse en un extremo de la cama sumamente sonrojados y evitando mirarse.

-Sentimos interrumpir- dijo la mayor con una sonrisa pícara obligando al resto de sus hermanas a salir del cuarto, pues ellas querían quedarse para ver la continuación. Este comentario hizo que el sonrojo de ambos aumentará.

-Creo que es mejor irme- dijo apenada tomando su mochila y caminando a la salida

-Espera, se te olvida algo- le recordó extendiéndole el osito

Cuando Sakura se acercó para tomarlo Shaoran tomo su muñeca para jalarla hacia él, para así darle el beso que sus hermanas interrumpieron.

-También eso- agregó al separarse sonrojados pero felices

-¿Puedo llamarlo Shaoran?- pregunto abrazando al osito gris

-¿Y yo lo puedo llamar Sakura?- interrogo tomando el osito rosa con pequeñas alas

Ambos se sonrieron antes de darse otro beso. Sakura se marcho. Tras cerrar la puerta Shaoran se dejo caer en su cama con una gran sonrisa, mientras Sakura se apoyaba en la puerta con la misma sonrisa.

Ambos estaban felices de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos completamente.

Sakura miro nuevamente al osito Shaoran antes de dirigirse a la salida lo más rápido posible. No quería encontrarse con las hermas de su, ahora, novio.

**FIN**

Espero les guste este fanfic hecho especialmente por el día de San Valentín ^^ aunque es algo muy sencillo es muy tierno, o al menos para mi :P

No se les olvide dejar Reviews!


End file.
